Travis Katie meet family
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Travis goes to meet Katie's family


**Meeting the family.**

Katie Gardner was sitting in her Dad's living room. The tension was noticable. Katie had just warned her dad, step siblings and step mother about Travis Stoll. Yes the nightmare prankster was dating her and about too meet her family.

Katie then heard the doorbell go. She went to answer it. Stood on the front step of her dad's four bedroom home was Travis Stoll with a duffel bag of clothes.

''Hi Katie flower.'' Travis said to his girlfriend. She pulled him inside for a peck on the cheek. Travis had been warned by Katie before he went to her dad's home.

 **Flashback.**

''Travis you are coming to meet Dad and the family over the summer break for a week. Well DON'T KISS ME FULL ON OR DO ANYTHING BAD.'' Katie said through gritted teeth as her step sister and her had never gotten along.

''babe'' Travis said but Katie cut him with a glare. ''Okay then I promise I will be good however I don't wanna bunk in the same bed as your step brother.'' Travis said. Katie could understand that.

''Well I'm gonna go and pack some clothes and my other stuff. For the week. BE READY AT EXACTLY 9:30 AM next Sunday morning.'' Katie told him with a peck on the cheek.

 **Normal time.**

Travis was guided by Katie to the living room. She cleared her throat.

''So this is Travis.'' Katie said to her family and step family. Her step mother was the first up.

''Well I'm Louise I do hope you'll make yourself at home.'' Louise introduced herself to Travis who shook her hand. Katie's step brother's got up.

''Well I'm Jack and I'm Robert but call me Robby.'' Jack a taller and dark haired boy about 16 said shaking Travis hand. Then Robert shook Travis hand and he was simmilar to Jack bar being shorter and having blonde hair simmilar to Katie.

Katie then walked Travis to her step sister. She gave Katie a cold glare. Which Katie threw back.

''Well I'm Olivia.'' Katie's step sister introduced herself. She fluttered her eye lids at Travis. Katie then dragged Travis off to her father.

''Well this is my dad.'' Katie said putting Travis infront of a man who looked about 35-40 years old. He had clearly put a lot of time into making Katie happy but yet he had sadness in his eyes due to meeting his daughter's boyfriend.

After a tension filled few seconds which to Travis felt like five hours. He then put a hand out too meet Mr. Gardner.

''I'm Travis Stoll.'' He said to Mr. Gardner. The man stood to meet Travis. He then walked over to Louise his wife.

''I don't trust this boy.'' Mr. Gardner whispered in her ear. Louise stood up and pulled him away for a few seconds.

''Well listen to me your daughter seems very happy DONOT MESS IT UP.'' She said to Mr. Gardner.

''Now James go in that room meet your daughter's boyfriend and be civil.'' Louisa said to him. He walked back into the room.

''Well I'm sure hungry. Who wants my specialty Chicken, Mash, veggies and home backed bread.'' Louise said to the family. All of whom jumped up and went to the kitchen. When in the kitchen Travis and Katie threw some food into the fire to their parents. Suddenly a crying sound came from upstairs. Louise then ran up.

''Well there is someone else you need to meet Katie and Travis.'' Louise said while running. She came back a few seconds later carrying a small baby in her arms.

''This is Ryan James Gardner. Your half brother.'' Louise said to Katie. Katie looked at the baby and teared up.

''Daddy how long have you and Louise had this bundle of joy? I would have come sooner.'' Katie said to her dad.

''Well Katie Louise had him about 2 months ago.'' James said to his daughter. Travis looked over and noticed the baby had Louise's eyes.

''Would you like to hold him?'' Louise asked Katie. She nodded eagerly. Katie felt so right holding the baby. She peered into his blankets. Travis got worried. What if he accidently caused a baby into Katie. Mr. Gardner noticed the nervousness.

''Why so scared boy?'' Mr. Gardner turned to Travis. He looked at him.

''I am just worried about some stuff and this week sir.'' Travis said back to her.

A few hours later Katie walked out of the bathroom and then walked to the spare room where Travis was.

''My baby half brother is so cute.'' Katie said to him. Travis nodded at her.

''Well does this mean you want a baby?'' Travis asked Katie. She looked at him.

''One day after I get a job and a home and get decent money saved up for one.'' She said back to him. Travis felt so relieved as he didn't feel ready for a baby.

Louise walked into the room and saw the two talking. She wanted to back out.

''Hello Mrs. Gardner.'' Travis said to Louise.

''I told you call me Louise. Now do either of you want to have a drink of hot cocoa before bed?'' Louise asked the kids. Both politely said no thanks as they didn't need a drink now.

She then joked to not do anything bad in the room. Travis and Katie smiled at Louise who knew Katie wouldn't do anything bad. James then walked into the room.

''Louise don't encourage the boy Katie may end up pregnant.'' James said a bit to over protective.

 **Timeskip 2 years later**

Mr. Gardner was in a hotel room waiting for Katie to get dressed. It was her wedding day. Mr Gardner didn't approve of Travis and yet his daughter was about to marry him.

''I bet he is nervous too.'' Mr Gardner said to Katie who was silently fidgeting her sign of nerves. In the other room Travis was being forced into his tuxedo by Jason, Percy, Leo, Nico, Will and Connor. Nico and Will also pecked the other's cheeks as they were a couple. Katie and Travis had been some of their witness' to their marrige so out of courtesy and friendship they invited them.

''Bro your gonna get to be with Katie forever and ever.'' Connor said which made Travis more scared.

''Besides you can give me a niece or nephew to care for and pick up divorcee's.'' Connor soon added which earnt him a slap from Nico.

A few hours later Katie and Travis had their first kiss as a married couple and then had their reception. It was the best thing either of them had done.


End file.
